


In Another Life

by Caesarion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Tom, Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas Special, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarion/pseuds/Caesarion
Summary: One morning on December, Harry Potter wakes up to a very unfamiliar life where he finds himself heavily pregnant and apparently is a 'mother' of two adorable dark-haired children. Oh, and guess who is the father ? And how does Harry cope with his new life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning on December, Harry Potter wakes up to a very unfamiliar life where finds himself heavily pregnant and apparently is the 'mother' of two adorable children. Oh, and guess who is the father ? And how does he cope with his new life ?

Harry’s eyes fluttered open as the morning sun entered the room. _Ouch_ , Harry thought as he rubbed his head, _that must have been some fall_. Once his eyes were fully opened, Harry began to take in his surroundings; he was no longer at Gryffindor dorm. In fact he was in a bedroom that he had never seen before. And he most certainly was not alone, there was definitely a muscular body pressed behind his back.

 _Uh oh_ , he thought, _could I have done something, more like **someone** , really stupid last night ?_ No it couldn't be, the last thing he remembered was being at the common room.

"You awake, love ?" Harry gasped, he would know that voice anywhere. He turned his head and found a familiar human being, with wavy, jet black hair that fell across his forehead, right above his sinfully aristocratic face smiling down at him.

"T-Tom ?" Harry questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Harry," Tom laughed, mocking him, as he leaned over him.

"Wh-what are you doing ?" Harry stuttered as he stared at Tom, pulling the covers up over his body. He suddenly felt very insecure against the boy—wait. Harry finally noticed the boy whom he had crushed on since fourth year looked slightly older than he used to seem. And looking at the room they were both in, Harry knew he was definitely not in Hogwarts. _What was going on ?_

"What do you mean what am I doing ?" Tom arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Are you feeling ok ? It's not the baby is it? " the worry was ever present in his voice, as his hand quickly moved to Harry’s stomach.

Harry’s eyes doubled in size as he saw his very pregnant body. Sure, he knew he was a carrier but since when in the hell was he pregnant ?

"The baby," Harry squealed, still shocked at himself.

"You're in labor !" Tom exclaimed as he quickly threw off the covers, ready for action.

"No, no, I'm not in labor," Harry sat up and placed his hand on Tom’s shoulder, hopefully reassuring him that everything was fine.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he lay back down in bed. "I just thought we'd have a little more time and there's still a lot to do before the baby comes."

"Umm right," Harry replied as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"If you're fine, I guess we should continue where we left off then," Tom grinned as he leaned closer again, only this time Harry knew exactly what he was about to do. Tom’s lips were practically grazing his when...

"Daddy !" a little voice called out.

Tom closed his eyes in frustration. "Of course," he sighed but then chuckled as he pulled away.

"Of course," Harry repeated, he wasn't sure if the little interruption was a good or a bad thing. He longed for Tom’s kisses, but normally he knew where he was and he wasn't pregnant. Wait, rewind, did someone just call one of them Daddy ?

"I think that's your cue," Tom stated as he got out of bed, stretching as his feet hit the floor.

"My cue ?" Harry questioned, boy could he get more confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Harry," Tom turned to face him, his arms folded across his chest, a playful grin on his face. "It's your duty and you know it."

"My duty ?" Harry asked, he hoped he didn't look as dumb as he sounded.

"Breakfast, you promised the kids blueberry pancakes," Tom replied as he looked at Harry’s semi-confused face.

"I did ?" Harry scrunched his nose.

"Are you trying to get out of it ?" Tom grinned and Harry’s heart almost skipped a beat, how beautiful could a person’s smile be ?

"No," Harry replied slowly. "But..."

"Hey, don't complain, you promised them, besides you’re the only who is good at kitchen between us and it was you who gave that abnormal house elf of yours a day off," Tom stated.

"Right," Harry replied, hopefully sounding sincere as he removed the warm comforter from his body. He quickly stood up, whoa, way too fast for a pregnant man. _Where are my feet ?_ he thought, as he looked down. "Blueberry pancakes for the...the kids coming right up," he forced a smile as Tom walked in front of him.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Tom asked as he pulled Harry towards him, as close as they could get with his bump being in the way.

"No, go ahead," Harry lied, quickly putting a smile on his face. Of course it wasn't okay if he took a shower, then he would be on his own, in a place...in a life that he had never been in before.

"Thanks, love, I'll be quick I promise," and with that Tom leaned up for his morning kiss and Harry could barely wait. A minute later their lips parted, both with satisfied grins on their faces. Harry could really get used to that. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too," Harry smiled as Tom retreated into their bathroom. That kiss was amazing, who cared if they both had a little bit of morning breath—wait, _did I just tell him that I loved him ?!_

"Daddy !" another little voice called out, or at least Harry thought it had to be a different voice, it sounded younger. Kids pretty much all sounded the same to him.

"Coming," Harry sighed and began to head out of the bedroom. He stopped when he heard the water turn on in the bathroom, what he would give to be in there. _Naked. Wet. Tom. Yum, screw blueberry pancakes._

"Daddy !" Harry almost collided with a little girl.

"Um hi," Harry looked down at the little girl. She was a perfect match of him and Tom; Harry’s emerald eyes and nose and Tom’s smile and slightly wavy hair.

"Morning, Daddy," the little girl said, Harry guessed that she must have been around five or six.

"Hi," Harry repeated again, staring at the beautiful little girl in front of him, apparently his little girl. "Soooo...are you hungry ?"

The little girl nodded her head, "I am starved !" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Starved, huh ?" Harry giggled. "You must be channeling Ron." Harry thought about his best friend, well at least he hoped they were still best friends.

"You always say that," the little girl said as she laced her fingers with Harry’s as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I do ?" Harry asked, he smiled down at his daughter, he could not believe that he had a daughter and a baby on the way as he rubbed her stomach. And let's not forget—

"Daddy !" there was that other voice again, echoing through the hallway, even louder than before.

"Jamie’s up!" the girl exclaimed as she let go of Harry’s hand and ran down the hallway. Harry quickly followed, or rather quickly waddled.

"Daddy !" James, or Jamie as he was so affectionately called, clapped his chubby little hands at the sight of his ‘mother’.

"Hi, Jamie !" Harry happily exclaimed, at least he knew one of his children's names, which was the same as Harry’s dad’s. He looked at the little boy in the little white crib; he had to have been about two. He was practically Harry’s splitting image but with Tom’s icy blue eyes.

"No potty in the morning Daddy !" Jamie shouted as he stood up in his crib.

"Yay !" the little girl shouted as well. "Jamie didn't pee in his pull up !" she walked over and reached a hand inside of the bars, wildly shaking her brother’s hands, both kids laughing hysterically.

Harry couldn't help but smile, they were absolutely adorable and they were all his and besides this was supposed to be a happy occasion. "Good job baby !" Harry bent over as best he could and placed a kiss on Jamie’s head. "Daddy is so happy and Papa is going to be so proud."

"Jamie a big boy Daddy ?" Jamie looked up to Harry.

"Oh Jamie is a very big boy," Harry couldn't help but laugh at the fact that little boy was talking in third person. "How about some pancakes for a very big boy ?"

"Yay !" both kids exclaimed.

"Come on," Harry reached his hands down to pick his son up, but he hadn't realized how difficult this was going to be, his stomach was definitely in the way and the bars of the crib were too tall for him to get a good grip on the small toddler.

"I got him," Tom was quickly at his side and in an instant he grabbed Jamie.

"Well that was by far the world's quickest shower," Harry grinned as he placed his hands on his belly.

"Funny," Tom replied before giving Jamie a kiss on the cheek. "Morning my little prince," he looked back at his husband. "I just got in the shower when I realized that you were going to have to get Jamie out and I knew that was becoming difficult so..."

"My hero," Harry swooned as he placed his hands over his heart.

"I do what I can," Tom laughed as he puffed out his chest.

"Cute," Harry smiled and couldn't resist kissing Tom on the cheek; it just felt right and he didn't seem to mind.

"I try," Tom bent over and placed Jamie down next to his sister. "And how's my lily-flower this morning?"

"Good Papa," the little girl smiled wide as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck.

"Good," Tom smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek as well. "Are you guys excited about today ?"

Both kids screamed, Harry was definitely going to have to get used to that, and Harry laughed.

"Daddy’s going to make his famous blueberry pancakes and then we'll go out and look for Muggle christmas tree."

"Yay !" Jamie squealed as he latched onto Harry’s leg.

"Bigger than last year's tree, right Papa ?" the little girl asked, excitement in her voice.

"Whatever you want, Lillian," Tom smiled.

 _Lillian, finally a name to put with that cute little face, Harry thought._ Wait. James ? Lillian ?  What a coincidence, Harry had always wanted to name his kids after his parents.

"Tom," Harry began.

"What ?" Tom asked innocently, already knowing what was coming.

"Whatever she wants ?" Harry asked, the words flying out of his mouth as his hands went to rest on his lower back. "You're spoiling them too much," he whispered.

"That's funny coming out of your mouth, baby, Lord Potter’s little _bambi_ ," Tom said playfully. Harry pouted, knowing that Tom was right.

"We'll get a tree that's bigger than last year's, sweetheart," Tom gave all three of his loved ones more kiss. "Let me finish my shower than I'll be down to help you."

"Okay," Harry smiled as Tom exited Jamie’s bedroom and he looked down to his two children, who were smiling bright at him. Suddenly Harry wasn't so nervous, maybe he could really get used to this life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Daddy," Jamie pulled on Harry’s maroon pajama pants. "Jamie is hungry."

"Well, let’s get a move on then, I don't want my babies hungry," Harry took both of their little hands in his own and headed downstairs. As they made their way to the first floor, Harry was somewhat confused when he saw two huge muggle Christmas trees, one in the foyer and one in a formal living room, both only decorated with white and silver ornaments.

"Come on Daddy," Lily looked up to her ‘mother’, "Can I get the eggs ?"

"As long as you're careful," Harry smiled sweetly at his little girl as both of his children dragged him into the kitchen; he would have to figure out the tree business later. _Nice kitchen_ , Harry thought as he looked around the very big room; he loved the stainless steel appliances, the white cabinets, long island and the cozy breakfast nook.

"Okay, guys, let’s get started." Harry bit his lip, he had no idea where anything was, hopefully the kids would be a big help. Surely they would be confused by their ‘mother’ if he didn't know where anything was; so an excuse was definitely in order.

"Jamie, Lily, because of my big tummy, I need you two to help Daddy out, be my big helpers."

"Ok Daddy, we'll help you," Lily smiled. "I'm a really good helper."

"I know you are," Harry ran a hand through his daughter's jet-black hair just like his mum used to do to him. "Let's get all of our ingredients first, okay ?"

"Okay," Lily responded and Harry watched her open a door next to the refrigerator and head into a very large pantry. Great, they had a pantry. Harry followed Lily inside. "Here's the mix Daddy," Lily handed her a box.

"Thanks baby," Harry responded, grateful that Lily seemed to know her way around the kitchen. He wasn't kidding when he said she was really good helper. When he was her age, he couldn't do anything by herself.

"I'll get the eggs," Lily volunteered as they headed out of the pantry.

"Daddy me get a bowl," Jamie exclaimed, again tugging on Harry’s pants.

"That would be great!" Harry exclaimed as Jamie toddled over to a low cabinet.

After everything was gathered up, the kids were such a big help; besides the actual cooking Harry barely had to lift a finger except to get milk and plates since they were so high up, so levitated them. Lily helped at the whole process, Jamie only wanted to stir, which Harry had to admit that the boy did a fantastic job at. Clearly they had done this before and thought maybe Harry happy; his children seemed to be as smitten with him as he was with them.

"Mmm smells good in here," Tom smiled as he walked into the kitchen, fresh from his shower, and clad in a white shirt, jeans and a pair of high boots. He looked good; Harry couldn't help but smile from his seat at the table.

"Papa we make pancakes !" Jamie said before he took a bite, his face was already covered in blueberry sauce.

"I can see that, little one," Tom chuckled. "Are they yummy ?" Tom walked closer to his youngest who nodded. "Good," he snatched a little piece off his son’s plate and devoured it.

"Papa !" Jamie screamed. "My pancakes ! Give back now !"

"It was only a little piece, Jamie," Tom replied as he sat down in between his children, Harry was on the opposite side of him.

"Nooo !" Jamie cried banging his fork on his little plastic plate. "My pancakes, bad Papa !"

"James," Harry said sternly. "You better change that little attitude, young man, if you want to go tree shopping."

"I wanna go Daddy," Jamie pouted.

"Well, you need to be a good boy otherwise you are not going, understood ?" Harry stated, shocking himself when his motherly stern voice made an appearance.

"Yeah," Jamie replied bashfully, turning to look at Tom. "I be a good boy, Papa, I pwomise."

"Okay, Jamie," Tom replied with a smile as he began to dig into his pancakes. "Mmm these are great, baby, did you try something new?"

"It's a secret, Papa," Lily smiled up at her father.

"Oh, I see, I guess that I'm not cool enough to know, hmm ?" Tom asked with a grin.

"Yup," Lily giggled with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Ouch," Tom frowned. "That one hurt."

"You have a boo boo ?" Jamie looked curiously at Tom.

"Of course not," Tom laughed. "I'm a big boy."

"Otay," Jamie went back to his sippy cup full of milk.

"Well I am stuffed," Harry pushed his plate away from him on the table and his hands immediately went for his belly.

"The baby too ?" Lily asked.

"The baby too," Harry smiled as he looked at his bump and continued to rub it.

Tom smiled, "Well why don't you take a shower and take your time. I'll clean up in here and get the little ones dressed and possibly bathed," Tom chuckled as he and Harry both looked at their youngest who now seemed to be bathing in syrupy goodness.

"I will definitely let you handle that," Harry laughed as he began to stand up and grab his plate.

"Hey, hey hey, didn't I just say I was going to clean up ?" Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Tom, it's only..." Harry began.

"Leave it, alright, just let me take care of everything," Tom replied. "I want to, besides it's the least I could do. Now go on, we'll be fine."

Harry smiled. "I know you can handle everything and thank you."

Tom bent down to kiss the younger man’s forehead. "You're welcome now go before I change my mind," Tom smiled up at his husband.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would," Tom laughed as he saw his husband quickly retreating out of the kitchen.

.

After breakfast Tom decided to get the kids ready, he'd clean up their mess after they were dressed. He ushered them up the stairs and into the bathroom that separated their two rooms. Lily immediately began to brush her teeth, she knew the drill. Jamie, on the other hand, needed a significant amount of help so Tom had him wash his hands while he grabbed a wash cloth and began to wipe him down.

"All clean Papa ?" Jamie looked up at Tom.

"All clean is right, now brush your teeth," Tom handed his a little prince toothbrush with toothpaste and he immediately stuck it in his mouth. "Up and down and side to side, remember, Jamie ?"

"Yup," he replied before doing what Tom told him to do

"I'm going to get dressed," Lily announced as she finished up her teeth.

"Ok, princess, do you need me get anything out of your closet ?" Tom asked.

"No, I can do it myself, Papa," Lily responded proudly and Tom smiled.

"Alright," Tom replied, although he was feeling a hint of disappointment. When had his baby stopped needing him so much ? It seemed like only yesterday that she was learning how to walk.

After Jamie brushed his teeth, Tom did have to help him pick out clothes and get dressed.

"Alright, little man, what shirt do you want ?" Tom asked, the toddler didn't like any of the shirts he had showed him to go with the jeans his father had already picked out.

"Not in cwoset Papa," Jamie grabbed Tom’s pinky finger and led him to the dresser. "In here."

"Well why didn't you say so ?" Tom said, it could have saved him a lot of time and effort.

"You no ask me," Jamie replied as he pulled open his own drawer. "Cold today ?"

"Very cold today," Tom replied.

"Sweater!" Jamie exclaimed happily as he pulled out a blue one.

"How about this one instead since we're going to buy a great big tree today," Tom exclaimed excitedly as he kneeled down and pulled out a green one with a Christmas tree smack dab in the middle.

Jamie squealed in delight as he saw the tree. "Yay Papa ! A cwismas twee!"

"Yes, now let's get you dressed," Tom replied with a smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be short

As much as he wanted to take a nice long relaxing shower, there was so much for Harry to do, so he settled for a quick shower. He hadn't even seen the rest of his own house yet and he was just dying to see it.

"Ok, first things first, the closet," Harry said to himself as he stepped out of the very spacious two person shower and grabbed a towel. A two person shower, _whose idea was that ?_ Harry grinned, he was sure that it must have seen plenty of action. After drying off, he headed into his huge walk in closet before he was off to look at the rest of the house. He decided to head downstairs first. He was about to start descending the stairs when a now familiar voice called him.

"Daddy !"

Harry stopped, turned around and headed towards Lily’s bedroom. So much for the personal tour.

Harry couldn't keep his giggles to himself as he stood in the doorway of the kids’ shared bathroom. Tom looked up at the noise and couldn't help but blush.

"I'm doing Lily’s hair," Tom said stubbornly as he continued on what appeared to be a braid.

"I can see that, honey," Harry smiled as Lily looked at him, as if saying 'help me.' "Why don't I finish up ?"

"Alright," Tom pouted slightly at the mess in front of him, "At least I tried."

"That's right you did try, and it was very sweet of you, Tom." Harry replied. "But I wouldn't quit your day job." Harry laughed and Tom wrinkled his nose at him.

"Whatever. Come on Jamie, let’s get you all bundled up downstairs," Tom picked Jamie up from the counter and left the bathroom, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek on the way out.

"Daddy, don't ever let him do my hair again," Lily said as Harry began to undo what Tom had started.

"Awww, sweetie, he tried," Harry smiled.

"It’s sooo bad," Lily scrunched up her nose, just like her Papa only seconds earlier.

"It could be worse," Harry replied. "And you should be happy that you have such a wonderful Papa who would even want to help to do your hair, some little girls aren't as lucky as you. Your Papa loves you so much." Harry smiled down at the little girl standing in front of him. Harry really believed what he had just said; Tom was an amazing father to the kids and could tell that he loved them with his whole heart. Harry loved them too, ironic since he had only known them for several hours, but they made him feel whole, Tom too. How he had ended up in this life, he wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure: he absolutely adored it. Harry was genuinely happy and he felt loved. "There," Harry said with a triumphant smile after he had brushed out the tangles and had given his daughter a set of pigtails.

"Thanks, Daddy," Lily turned around and threw her arms around her Daddy’s waist, or what was left of it.

"You're welcome. Now come on, I'm sure Papa and Jamie are waiting patiently for us," Harry ushered his daughter out of the bathroom. They soon joined Tom and Jamie in a big closet off the kitchen that seemed to house all of the coats, hats, scarves, etc. Lily immediately went for her boots by the back door.

"Here you go," Tom was behind Harry in an instant, helping him put on his coat. Afterwards he handed him a scarf, gloves and his signature beanie.

"Thanks," Harry smiled genuinely, "Such a gentleman."

Tom winked as he buttoned up his own coat and adjusted his own beanie. "Are we all ready to go ?"

"My zipper's stuck," Lily looked to Tom for help.

"Let me see," Tom bent down in front of his daughter and quickly fixed her little jam. "Now we're good ?"

"Yup," Lily smiled.

"Is it okay that we go in Muggle way ? Seeing that you’re still pregnant, I don’t think it is safe for you to apparate." Tom asked as he opened the door to the garage, both children quickly running out.

Harry shrugged as he walked down the few steps leading to the garage. "Doesn't matter to me, babe," he said.

"Jamie, Lily, get in Papa’s car," Tom said after he accio-ed the keys and quickly unlocked the doors. Lily and Jamie rushed over to the Range Rover, both piling in. "Get in, love," Tom looked to Harry. "I'll get Jamie buckled in and I'll drive."

"Okay," Harry flashed Tom a quick smile before making his way over to the front passenger door.

"Here we go," Tom lifted Jamie into his car seat as Lily climbed into her booster seat and buckled herself in. "Okay, you do the first one," Tom smiled down at Jamie who liked to do the first buckle while Tom did the bottom. "Good job ! Let's get this show on the road," Tom said as he closed the door and then hopped into the driver's seat.

"It’s freezing," Harry commented as Tom started the car and he immediately reached to turn on the heat and his own seat warmer.

"Yeah, it is," Tom nodded as the car continued to warm up. "Oh guess what; I heard it was going to snow."

"Really ?" Lily asked excitedly her eyes lighting up, she loved snow, but what kid didn't.

"Saw it on the Muggle news last night," Tom smiled.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed. "Jamie we can make a snowman!"

"Otay Lily," Jamie smiled at his big sister, whatever Lily did, he did too.

"We'll see if we have time," Harry turned around to look at the kids. "And there might not even be enough snow."

"Party pooper," Tom laughed as he pulled out of the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily focused (kind of) and a bit bonding time between Tom and his little princess

"Look at all of the trees," Lily gushed as she quickly climbed out of her booster seat, ready to pounce through the door. "Let's go!"

"Slow down Lily," Harry chuckled as he unbuckled his own seatbelt. "The trees will all still be there, relax a bit."

"But Daddy," Lily whined and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked out the window.

"But Lily," Harry mimicked her as he got out of the car; he shut his door before opening Lily’s.

Tom laughed as he got out of the car and went to unbuckle Jamie, who had actually fallen asleep during the twenty minute drive to the huge local tree farm. "Jamie," Tom whispered as he gently nuzzled Jamie’s nose with his own. "Wake up, little one, we're here."

Jamie’s eyes slowly began to open after his  nose had been tickled. "Papa," he rubbed his eyes, a little disoriented.

"I'm right here," Tom took him into his arms and he immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, going back to sleep.

"I guess someone got a little too excited," Harry smiled as he and Lily walked closer to Tom and Jamie, the entrance to the tree farm was closer to them.

“It appears so," Tom  chuckled  as he gently rubbed his sleeping son’s back, "But he's going to miss out on all the fun."

Harry nodded, "Maybe we should wake him up in a few minutes, that is if this one doesn't wake him up," Harry looked to Lily who was practically bouncing with excitement. "Lils are you ready?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah Daddy, come on!" She began running to the entrance.

"Lily!" Tom yelled out "Have you forgotten where you are?" Lily turned around in response to her father’s loud voice. "First of all, you're in a parking lot, do you see all of these cars? And second you know that you aren't supposed to run off!" Tom was incredibly loud and surprisingly Jamie didn't wake up.

"Sorry Papa," Lily looked down, she did know the rules but chose not to follow them because she was just so excited. She walked back to her parents and little bother, feeling a little disheartened. Lily always felt extremely bad when she got yelled at, especially since it was so seldom.

"Hold my hand," Harry held out his hand for Lily to take, which she did. "We know that you're excited sweetheart, but we just don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand?" Harry was really starting to get the hang of this parenting thing. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw Lily running; he really understood what it felt like to be a real parent. He was completely responsible for these two little beings and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to them.

"I know Daddy," Lily looked up sincerely to her parents. "I'm sorry."

"Come on," Tom finally smiled; he didn't want to put a damper on the rest of the day. He also knew that Lily was truly sorry and was still a little upset; she was such a sensitive little girl, "Let's go find the best tree they have."

Lily’s eyes shone bright again, "Okay!" she exclaimed.

Finally the Potter-Riddle family was finally checking out the vast selection of Christmas trees. There were just so many to choose from and that was no easy task for a particular member of the family.

"What about this one?" Harry pointed to a tall tree.

"No not that one, too skinny," Lily said as she walked past yet another tree.

"Me cold," Jamie stated, he was now awake but still being held tight in his Papa’s arms.

"And my feet are killing me," Harry sighed. "Jamie, how about me and you have a hot chocolate break inside?"

"Yay!" Jamie exclaimed. "Down, pwease, Papa."

"Alright," Tom complied with his son and set him down next to his husband. "I guess we'll keep looking, Lily-flower."

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed, she really was in no mood to take a break, which would only put them behind schedule.

"We'll be inside then," Harry took Jamie’s hand in his.

"Okay, love," Tom leaned and gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips. "We'll come to find you, hopefully soon,"

Harry grinned and whispered so that the children couldn't hear. "Hurry up then, I think I'm freezing my ass off."

"Well, I hope that's not true," Tom smirked and whispered back. "I, along with the rest of the world, happen to _love_ your ass."

"Yeah?" Harry questioned with a giggle.

"Oh, yes," Tom smirked as he discreetly grabbed Harry’s butt. "Good, it’s still there." Harry couldn't help but break out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, the curiosity in her voice, she hated to be left out. It seemed to her like adults were always telling secrets.

"Nothing, you go help Papa find the perfect tree," Harry grinned. "We'll see you two later, good luck," Harry guided Jamie off in the other direction, towards the little heated café.

"Come on Lily let’s keep looking," Tom smiled down at his very excited daughter. Even though he was absolutely freezing, he was doing this for her, his daughter's happiness was more important at the moment.

"Let's go Papa," Lily grabbed his hand and they continued walking down the narrow tree aisles.

"Aren't you cold, princess ?" Tom asked, he knew she was. "Do you want to grab some hot chocolate with Daddy?

"But we just gotta find the perfect tree," Lily replied. "Can we get hot choco after?"

Tom nodded, "Sure," He was never one to say 'no' to that beautiful face even if he was freezing, "How about this one?'

"No Papa looks its turning brown at the bottom," Lily pointed out the browning needles; she had an advantage for being so little.

Tom bent down and saw the many browning needles, which was definitely a no go for them. "Ok, then," he laughed. "Let's keep looking.”

A little while later, Tom and Lily were still looking for the perfect tree. Well, Lily’s idea of perfect, Tom had seen many perfect trees in the hour that their family had been there. A normal person would have put his foot down a while ago but Tom really did spoil his little princess.

"Papa, do you have any tissue?' Lily asked as they continued their journey through the tree farm.

"Sorry, Lily, but I don't," Tom looked down at his daughter. "Oh your nose is running, come on we'll go grab some from the café."

"No Papa, it’s okay," Lily replied with a sniffle.

"No, I think we've been out here long enough," Tom responded. "You're going to get sick if we stay out here too long."

"But Papa," Lily sniffled right before a sneeze.

"That’s it. We're going inside for a little bit, Lily," Tom bent down to pick up his little girl; he knew that she must have been tired.

"Papa," Lily started, as she was swept up into her Papa’s arms, something seemed to catch her eye.

"Lily, its freezing out here and your Daddy will kill me if..."

"Papa! Stop!" Lily screamed causing several onlookers to stare in their direction.

"What?" Tom stopped dead in his tracks; it was a rarity that Lily was ever that loud. He was worried that she somehow might have hurt herself.

"Look!" she pointed and Tom followed her finger. And there it was, the perfect tree in all of its glory. "That's our tree, Papa!"

Tom smiled, it really was a beauty. It was tall, had a good width to it, not too skinny and not too big, and the needles were nice and full. All of the qualities that you needed for a good tree. He could have sworn that they had passed by this spot before and this tree wasn't there though. "I think you're right, princess," Tom smiled before giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. "Great find."

"Thanks Papa," Lily grinned as she wrapped one arm around Tom’s neck as the man carried her to the tree. "And it smells good, too. Can we get it, please?"

"Definitely, we'll have them shrunk so it’ll be fit inside the car and then we'll get Daddy and Jamie, we'll surprise them."

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, as the two shared a high five "They're going to be so excited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone


End file.
